


holding you closer than most

by MissusCarlikins



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissusCarlikins/pseuds/MissusCarlikins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She leaned impossibly closer, her hands sliding from the tile to his skin and up until they rested on his shoulders. He didn't push her away, but he didn't make a move to touch her either, just sat still under her hands, and soon her mouth hovered over his, their breaths lingering in the steam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	holding you closer than most

**Author's Note:**

> I had a bad day yesterday and decided to write smut ... except I can't really write smut. Oops.
> 
> Quite literally PWP and a bit (a lot?) OOC. Sorry 'bout that.

Lucy had said the girls were done in the bath, that it was okay for him to go in now, but she'd clearly been lying. He took one step into the room and stumbled to a halt, eyes widening at the sight that awaited him.

She had her back to him, her blue hair falling down her back in waves, a splash of color against her pale skin. Her hands carded through it and she turned her head slightly, her eyes shut.

"Lucy? Did you forget something?"

He knew he should say something, or turn away, just do _something_ other than stare, but his mouth had gone dry and his feet were glued in place. And then she half turned her body and he knew there was no way he was going anywhere.

"Lucy?" she repeated, and her eyes blinked open and Gajeel wondered how he could talk his way out of this.

"I – uh –" he stuttered, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. His skin felt too hot and he wasn't sure if that steam gathering on his skin or sweat.

But she didn't scream or curse him. Didn't even tell him to get out. She just stared, and kept staring until he shifted uncomfortably and wondered if it was too late for them to pretend like nothing happened.

Then she surprised him with a laugh. He had not been expecting laughter.

"She actually did it." She laughed again and sank into the water, and she _smiled_ at him. "Did Lucy send you?"

Gajeel wasn't really sure what was happening. He'd expected anger, or embarrassment, but if it weren't for his enhanced hearing he would've thought Levy was completely calm. He could hear her heartbeat though, the frantic thudding that matched his own.

"She said it was clear."

Levy laughed again and shook her head, swirling some of the water with her hand.

"Well, she lied."

"I see that now." He coughed and shifted on his feet, very aware that the only thing between him and Levy was some water and the flimsy towel around his waist. "Want me to go?"

Levy drew her knees to her chest and glanced at him, her lips curling with amusement.

"You're already here."

It was then he noticed the flush to her cheeks and the way her eyes darted over his chest before quickly dropping to the water, and he couldn't fight the smirk.

"Enjoying the view?" he asked, unable to stop himself.

She sputtered her eyes widening and her cheeks darkening further, and he laughed, stepping further into the room.

As she'd said … he was already here.

x

When Levy had been joking with Lucy about running into Gajeel in the bath again, she hadn't expected her friend to actually do something about. But at the same time she wasn't really that surprised. Things had changed since the last time …

Her eyes shifted to Gajeel. He sat on the other side of the bath and she almost chuckled at the way he made sure to look at anything _but_ her. It wasn't like she had anything he hadn't seen before … literally. But Gajeel was a gentleman, as surprising as that sounded, and so he kept his eyes elsewhere.

She pursed her lips and shifted slightly, drawing Gajeel's gaze to her for a moment before it flashed away again. She didn't miss the slight coloring to his cheeks though and she smirked.

"So," she started, sitting up a bit straighter. Lucy had gone through the effort to set this up, so she might as well take advantage of it. Gajeel glanced at her again and his eyes lingered on the swell of her breasts just visible above the water. Her smirk grew.

"So …" he said, forcing his eyes up and away to something over her head. Maybe he was praying.

"I've been thinking."

"Really?"

She shifted again, moving across the tub slowly. Gajeel kept his gaze skyward, but she watched his throat work with a swallow.

"Yeah," she breathed, so close now she could see the water droplets sliding down his chest. She eyed the trail of hair that started at his navel and disappeared below the towel. The towel that had a definite tent to it.

She licked her lips and paused in front of him. She wanted to move closer, to touch him, but she wasn't going to do anything he didn't want.

But he finally met her eyes, and his were lit with a blistering fire that made her entire body clench.

He wanted it.

"You want to know what I've been thinking about?" she asked, sliding forward until her hands were on the tile on either side of his hips. If she took a deep breath their chests would brush. So she did. For just a moment their skin touched and they both shuddered.

" _Levy_." He groaned the word, his eyes drifting shut before snapping open with an intensity she'd never seen before. And suddenly she understood why you shouldn't play with fire.

She swallowed, her mouth suddenly dry, but she'd come so far and she wasn't going to let a few jitters stop her.

She leaned impossibly closer, her hands sliding from the tile to his skin and up until they rested on his shoulders. He didn't push her away, but he didn't make a move to touch her either, just sat still under her hands, and soon her mouth hovered over his, their breaths lingering in the steam.

"You," she breathed. "I've been thinking about you."

She _saw_ as his last strand of control snapped and he reached out, his fingers brushing her cheeks before tangling in her hair and tugging her close. Their mouths met with a clashing of teeth and she moaned, fingers curling against his shoulders. She let him take control, gasping when he closed his teeth around her bottom lip and tugged.

"Gajeel," she breathed, hands slipping up his neck to tangle in his hair. Sometime during the kiss she'd moved to straddle his waist and she could feel how hard he was pressing against her thigh. And wow did he feel _big_.

One of his hands slid down her back to squeeze her ass and she squirmed against him, which earned her a low groan. She tore her mouth away from his, peppering kisses along his jaw and down his neck so she could nip at the skin there. He groaned again, sliding his arm around her waist to draw her closer, and she wiggled, her breasts brushing teasingly against his chest. That was when he yanked her mouth back to his for a bruising kiss.

When they broke apart this time they were both panting and Levy wasn't sure she'd ever been so wet before, and not just because they were sitting in a bath.

"We should really," she panted, groaning when Gajeel ground his hips up and against her. "Should really get out."

"Why?" he rumbled, nipping at her neck.

"The heat. It'll – oh _god_ – we'll pass out."

Gajeel laughed and she felt it all the way to her toes.

"We've got time."

He dropped his head lower and brushed a kiss over her collarbone, hands sliding up her hips to rest on her ribcage. His thumbs brushed the underside of her breasts and when his mouth dropped lower she thought her eyes were going to roll back in her head.

" _Gajeel._ " His name was a moan and she arched her back as his mouth closed around her nipple. Her thoughts were a train wreck and she felt like every nerve ending was connected to that one point. His mouth burned against her skin, sparking the fire that blazed in her gut.

She tangled her fingers in his hair, whether to push him away or pull him closer she wasn’t sure, but then he closed his teeth around the bud and twisted as his hand teased the other and she stopped thinking altogether.

"Oh dear god, whatever you do, _don't stop_."

He chuckled and her toes curled as he kissed his way across her chest to her other nipple and repeated it all over again. By the time he brought his mouth back to hers she was a panting mess on top of him. Her every nerve _thrummed_ with desire and the throbbing between her legs was keeping time with her pulse.

"Need you," Gajeel growled, nipping at her jaw and grinding against her. She gasped and undulated her hips, tugging at his hair and dragging his mouth back to hers.

"Gajeel," she moaned. She wanted him. _Needed_ him more than her next breath. But something wiggled at the back of her mind, the reason why they couldn't. "Condom," she gasped, reality crashing down around her for a moment. Then Gajeel kissed her neck, one of his hands slipping between their bodies to brush against her clit.

"Don't need one," he murmured, pinching the bundle of nerves between his thumb and forefinger and Levy's toes curled as her entire body tightened. _Oh yes._

"No," she forced out, pushing against Gajeel's shoulders until he pulled back. His eyes were burning and he licked his lips oh so slowly and Levy almost threw caution to the wind, but she couldn't. "I won't allow you to get me pregnant because you were too impatient to wait for protection."

He breathed a laugh and stroked against her entrance, making her body arch and breath quiver.

"Won't enter you," he rumbled, dropping his head back to her neck. "Just want to see you come."

And then he _was_ entering her, the finger stroking against her in all the right ways, and all her protests died on her lips. She mewled and squirmed and pressed against him, burrowing her face against his neck. His free hand slid up her side, slick with water and so warm, and closed around her breast. She was acutely aware of the roughness of his towel brushing against her thighs and she wanted to yank it away, to feel nothing but him … but as soon as the thought was formed it was gone as a wave of pleasure crashed through her.

Another finger entered her and he stroked his thumb over her clit at the same moment and she gasped, biting down on the closest thing, which happened to be his shoulder. She kept biting as he sped up his thrusts, twisting his wrist to hit _that spot_ and her body thrummed and she knew it was nearing. She could feel it building, all her muscles tightening and if he'd only move his fingers just a little more …

 _There_.

She wasn't sure what did it. One arm wrapped around her and pressed her closer against him, a third finger entered her, and he lowered his mouth to her ear and whispered one word.

" _Now._ "

And she unraveled.

She'd had orgasms before, but nothing quite like that. Her entire body shook and she fell limp against him, her body no longer hers to control. She thought she might've bitten him, or screamed, or both. She wasn't sure which way was up and which was down and she lolled against him, her hands falling away from his shoulders.

"Wow," she breathed.

Gajeel chuckled and stroked a hand over her cheek, brushing the hair off her face. His fingers lingered for a moment before he slid his arm under her back, the other hooking under her knees, and then he was rising to his feet and she was drifting.

"You were right," he murmured, brushing a kiss to her lips. "We should've gotten out. You're about to pass out."

She would've argued, but she was just too tired.

"Next time," she murmured.

"Next time?" he asked with a chuckle. She was faintly aware of him bending and picking up a towel, of him setting her on her feet to dry her and dress her, but then she was back in his arms and her head lolled against his shoulder.

"Next time," she said, voice stronger. "I'm going to make you come."

He barked a laugh and flashed a grin at her.

"I'll look forward to that."

She hummed and snuggled closer against his chest, a smile playing at her lips and her body still humming.

_Next time I'll tell you I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> Tried to edit, so hopefully there were no mistakes. If you saw some feel free to comment with them and I'll fix it.


End file.
